


Love in Faron Woods

by linklinklinklink (spacetimeabed)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/linklinklinklink
Summary: Link has something to ask you.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Kudos: 9





	Love in Faron Woods

“Come on, [Y/N]! You’re going to miss it if you don’t hurry.”

You groan loudly so Link can hear you through your bedroom door. You’re getting ready to see something that Link is insisting you see, but you don’t know what it possibly could be, since you’ve lived on Skyloft your whole life just like he has. What new thing could there possibly be to explore?

You spend a moment in the mirror, looking at yourself one last time before you open the door. Your [H/C] hair is pleated in loose braids that hang from either side of your head, and your wavy bangs are curling about all over your forehead. It looks a little messy, but you love it that way. You smile at yourself and then turn to the door, making sure to look annoyed for when Link sees you.

“Okay, what do you want?” you ask. Link doesn’t answer, he just smiles wide when he sees you and grabs your hand, dragging you behind him as he runs out the front door of the building. 

Skyloft is particularly beautiful today. The skies are clearer than they’ve ever been, and the sun is shining brightly, the wind providing a nice, cooling breeze to offset the heat. You can’t enjoy it or take in the scent of the potions and meals being cooked in the bazaar because Link is still running at full speed, clutching your wrist like it’s a lifeline to him. 

“Link! Where are we going??” you ask again, the annoyance clear in your voice. Link just laughs and keeps pulling you along. Before you even realize what’s happening, Link has jumped off the side of the island, finally letting you go. A scream forces its way out of your mouth, and you whistle fervently for your bird to catch you. A moment later, she does. 

Your loftwing is a beautiful one. She’s an ethereal berry pink, and you’ve been best friends ever since you laid eyes on each other for the first time. She’s been there for you through everything, listening when you need to complain about a particularly annoying thing your best human friend has done. Today, she seems to already know, because she’s cooing softly and flying slowly to calm you with the cool breezes and the distant view of Pumpkin Landing. 

You instruct her to follow Link after a moment, who is already a few hundred yards away. You don’t know where he’s going, but even as annoying as he is, you know he’d never dream of putting you in harm’s way. You’ve been friends with this boy since the two of you could walk, since your parents were best friends and spent all their time together. Link’s parents had since gone missing on a very mysterious mission, and ever since your parents took him in a few years before, the two of you had been inseparable. You spend so much time together, the two of you have become like a package deal. One can never see Link without [Y/N], and one can never see [Y/N] without Link. Even when you both moved out to go to the Knight Academy, you’d constantly be getting in trouble for sneaking out to spend time together multiple nights a week. Except for when he’s on a mission, of course. He wouldn’t let you go on one of those with an 11-foot pole.

Or so you thought?

Link is suddenly circling one of the beams of light that allow entry to the ground below. It’s the green one, the one that he told you leads to the Faron Woods. You look at him uneasily, but he gestures for you to follow him as he descends. As much as the prospect of visiting the land below the clouds terrifies you, your trust of the boy is greater. You instruct your loftwing to follow him down into the veritable abyss.

Below is a large forest. You can’t help but notice how absolutely beautiful it is. The area is so unbelievably green, and it seems to be almost untouched by Hylian hands. You’re so busy noticing this beauty you’re surprised when your bird jerks forward to follow Link and his flurry of crimson red feathers. 

The two birds land in a partially secluded area, one that seems to be untouched by monsters. Upon more inspection, you notice some black-and-white creatures lining the outer perimeter of the area, and it starts to worry you that you don’t know what they are. Thankfully, Link notices you eyeing them and puts an arm around your shoulder.

“Relax, [Y/N],” he says. “They’re called Kikwis. We’re buddies. They’re on guard to make sure no monsters come and interrupt us on our date.”

“Oh, okay… wait. Date?” You turn around to see a soft picnic blanket laid out on the grass, and a rough-looking woven basket is sitting on one of the corners. Link sits down and gestures for you to join him, opening the basket and setting out two messily made sandwiches and a couple jugs of fruit juice. This was clearly made by the hero himself, who’s never really been one for the culinary arts. You allow yourself to chuckle just a little bit.

“What? Is it bad? I can go back to Skyloft and get us some soup from- “ 

“No, Link. It’s perfect.” You smile at him and pick up your sandwich, taking a huge bite out of it. He watches you and smiles, admiring the way the sun makes you glow. 

“Wow, this sandwich is actually pretty good. What did you put in it?” Link doesn’t answer. You look at him, and he’s just… staring at you. In a way that doesn’t make you specifically uncomfortable, but it’s just odd to you. After a moment, he snaps out of it and answers.

“Uh, I don’t know, meat. And, uh… cheese, I think. Is there something green in there? Zelda showed me some leaves that are good for eating in sandwiches and I’m pretty sure those are the right ones…”

“Link.”

“Hm?” 

“Why did you bring me here?”

He’s silent. You’re used to Link not talking much, since he’s never really been one to fill his silences when words when he’s thinking. It’s a little annoying though when you ask him a question that warrants a good answer, like now.

“Well? I know it wasn’t just to eat, we could have done this anywhere on Skyloft.”

He smiles. “Sure, but then it wouldn’t have been as special when I asked you to be my girlfriend.”

“We could have just eaten in my room, or in the mess hall, even if you wanted a nice view change we could have gone to the top of the Goddess Statue- wait. Girlfriend?”

“You’re just choosing not to hear me today, aren’t you?”

“You like me?”

“Well, that’s usually what it means when someone asks someone else to be their-“

You interrupt him again. “Link.”

“Yeah, [Y/N]?”

“I…”

He pauses, and for a moment, you can see doubt in his eyes. You can see the first hints of regret forming in his mind. You smile at him warmly, hoping you didn’t leave him hanging for too long.

“Well, [Y/N]… do you like me?”

You laugh, partially out of the hilarity of the situation to you and partially because of the person who’s asking you this.

“Wow. The Hero of Time himself, asking a common girl from his hometown if she likes him. Truly a sight to behold!” you almost yell.

“Goddess, [Y/N], you don’t have to be a jerk about it,” he says, trying to smile in a way that doesn’t show how mortified he is.

“Link. Of course I like you. Haven’t I made it obvious?” Link widens his eyes at you.

“What?? No! you have never made anything obvious in the history of your life. You always make me work so hard to understand you. I don’t get you most of the time, it’s a wonder I even like you at all.”

“Wow, Link, our first fight as boyfriend and girlfriend and you’re already questioning why you like me? Harsh,” you say through a smile. It takes him a second to register what you’ve said, but when he does, a smile forces its way onto his face. He doesn’t say much for a while longer, and the two of you just spend some time quietly in each other’s company, eating your food and sipping your drinks. It’s actually a pretty great flavor combination, you have to give him that. 

Finally, the two of you were both done with your food and you folded the picnic blanket as Link gathered the dishes and placed them carefully in the basket, which was big enough to also hold the blanket. The two of you hold hands as you walk to the center of the clearing, and you smile up at him for a moment. Suddenly, Link notices how close you are to him. You lean in very close and close your eyes, waiting for Link to close the distance between you.

Before he can, though, you whistle as loudly as you can and your berry pink loftwing flies down to get you. You jump on her back, giggling almost uncontrollably as she starts flying back home. 

You see Link follow close behind, and you urge your bird to speed up, a smile plastered on your and Link’s faces.

He’s totally gonna get you for that one later.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a group chat im in on twitter i hope yall liked it


End file.
